


Merry Christmas, Edward: Part Two

by Mustangwill



Series: Welcome Home, Edward Elric [3]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Christmas, Creampie, F/M, Love, Secret Relationship, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 22:26:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17211974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mustangwill/pseuds/Mustangwill
Summary: The second and final part of the Merry Christmas, Edward fan fiction. This part focuses on Hawkeye and Mustang's part in all this.





	Merry Christmas, Edward: Part Two

It wasn't until Alphonse had finished telling Roy and Hawkeye his tale that anyone noticed Edward and Winry's disappearance.

Roy chuckled, taking a regal sip of his scotch, "Our little Fullmetal is starting to grow up."

"Sir," Hawkeye agreed, finishing the last bite of her cake and stood up to take her dish to the kitchen. She had just placed her dish in the small, metal sink when strong, lean arms encircled her, pulling her back against a firm chest. And, to her embarrassment, her backside pressing against a firm erection.

"Riza," Roy's voice whispered close to her ear, "this sexual tension between us has been killing me all night. I can't stand it anymore!" Roy's hand, free of its glove, slowly moved up over her left breast- enticing a soft shudder from between her lips- and traveled up her elegant neck to turn her head so she could look back at him.

"Sir…" she breathed, her body trembling uncontrollably as she realized she, too, had been feeling the tension but unable to do anything about it. He had already undone the buttons of her pants before she knew it, his hand slipping easily past her waistband and in to her underpants. His long, talented fingers finding her already slick folds, rubbing them in agonizingly slow circles, all the while the pad of his thumb massaged her already engorged clitoris. "Oh, sir," Hawkeye gasped, grabbing onto the counter top and biting her bottom lip to hold back the moan growing in her throat. She knew Alphonse was in the next room, and she would die of shame if he were to hear her and came to investigate. 

"God, your body is fire," Mustang groaned, pulling her body back harder against his erection. His exploring fingers could feel the searing heat of her core bearing down on his bare fingers as if it were calling out to him, and he was only too happy to obey them. His ring finger slowly entered her, followed quickly by a second finger as her body spasmed in his arms, drawing his fingers ever deeper inside her.

"Please… more," Hawkeye pleaded, gripping on to the counter for dear life. Pleasure washed against her and through her like the waves of the ocean, followed quickly by spasms and flashes of heat that threatened to drown her in bliss. She closed her eyes tight against the assault and fought down a cry as Mustang added a third finger, filling her to her limit. Burying her face into the crook of his arm, she used the soft material of his sweater to muffle her cry of ecstasy as she ground herself down hard against his probing fingers, her body rippling with pleasure as she climaxed. She collapsed back against him, thankful for his strong arms holding her up since her legs had turned to jelly and she was sure if it weren’t for him, she would be sprawled out on the floor.

Pressing her forward so that the counter took most of her weight, Mustang tightened his arms around her, planting soft kisses along the back of her neck and along her jaw. Holding his fingers inside of her until her trembling stopped, he made sure she was looking back at him before he slowly pulled free of her and, lifting them to his lips, he carefully licked away every drop of her glistening nectar.

Standing up weakly, she turned in his arms and rested her temple against his muscled pectorals. Without his hand inside of her pants anymore, they slid down her long, lean legs to pool at her feet, leaving her standing in only her black turtleneck and soaked black bikini-cut underwear. "You are so handsome," she whispered, a soft, content smile gracing her lips as her hand on his chest softly ran in slow, massaging circles. Mustang stayed silent, though she could tell he was excited by the erection pressing against her stomach and the kiss he pressed to the center of her forehead.

They stood there for what felt like hours, just reveling in each other's comforting presence before Hawkeye softly cleared her throat and looked up at him, "Would you mind if we retire to the guest bedroom, sir? There is something I would like to show you…" She stepped back from his arms and pulled up her pants, only doing up her zipper.

Mustang looked at her with a knowing smile, "Of course; you’ve peaked my interest in what this surprise might be." They moved out of the kitchen, expertly dodging Alphonse still sitting in the den area, and went into the guest room Winry had offered them for the night. Hawkeye locked the door and, turning around, reached up and removed the clip holding her hair up in its bun. Mustang moved to stand at the foot of the bed, silently watching her as she began to undress until she stood before him in all her naked glory. Her rigorous training had mold her body to be entirely lean muscle, and his palm began to itch with the desire to caress every centimeter of her body.

Hawkeye blushed, fighting the urge to cover herself from his lustful gaze, "S-Sir… do you think… I'm beautiful?" She stepped towards him and took the hem of his sweater, beginning to lift it up over his head.

"I think you are the most beautiful woman I’ve ever met," Mustang whispered, leaning over to make it easier for her as she removed his top, and watched as she tossed it aside. Reaching out to her, he slowly ran his hands along her body, enjoying the slow, leisurely curves of her body. Stepping into his arms, she placed her hands on each of his shoulder blades, and began to lightly knead her nails into his skin. Easily lifting her small frame up into his arms, he turned around and carried her down into the center of the bed, careful to lean on one arm so not to crush her with his full weight.

"I've dreamed of this moment for so long…" Hawkeye whispered, reaching up and running her fingers through his thick, black hair.

"I'm glad that I can finally make your dreams come true," he whispered back, gently pressing her knees apart with his so that her legs slid up his thighs. Reaching down between them, Hawkeye wrapped her small hand around his thick, pulsating cock and guided him slowly into her sheath until he was buried to the hilt inside of her. Clenching her eyes tightly and her lips parting with pleasure, Hawkeye's body arched from the surface of the bed to press against him.

Her hands clawed at the bed sheets and her back arched even higher as Mustang pulled out of her and slammed back inside, "Yes, yes, yes! Oh, God!"

"Your so damn tight, Hawkeye," Mustang moaned, beginning a slow, hard pump in and out of her, "you feel like fire wrapped around me!" Hawkeye's fingers clawed at his back and buried her face into his shoulder, muffling her screams by biting down onto his skin. Lifting her leg up over his head, he laid down on his side beside her, turning her so that her bum pressed against him with him still inside her. Hawkeye gripped the edge of the bed to ground herself as she pressed herself back against him as he pumped harder and faster inside her. Hooking his arm around her leg behind her knee, he pulled it up towards them; increasing the room he could work and penetrated her even further.

Crying out into her pillow, tears of pleasure sprang to her eyes as the best sex of her life began to consume her. Stars began to form behind her eyes as he continued to pound her into oblivion and soon she was blacking out for short seconds from the pleasure searing her soul. Just as she thought things couldn't get better, his hand slid up underneath her and cupped her breasts firmly, pinching her sensitive nipples between his forefinger and thumb.

It was all too much for her! She pressed back hard against him , his tip pressed against her cervix and their shared orgasm exploded through them, his hot seed filling her womb with a deep moan against her back. The cum that filled her seemed to never end; it was so much that Hawkeye was faintly aware that a thin trail of it was leaking out of her and pooling underneath her leg. The last thing she remembered thinking was that she was going to have to wash the sheets before they left, before blacking out, falling limp against the bed. She didn’t even realize Mustang had as well, leaning heavily over her. It was several hours before they slowly returned to consciousness, and Hawkeye carefully pulled him from inside of her and turned in his arms.

"Was… it as good as your dreams?" Mustang whispered sleepily, pressing his lips lightly against her forehead.

Hawkeye smiled lazily, feeling sleep tugging at her as well, "Yes, sir… Merry Christmas, sir…" And then she succumbed to much needed sleep, not even bothering to pull the blanket up around them.

With the last of his strength, Mustang tugged the cover halfway over them before he, too, succumbed, wrapping his arms around her and murmured, "Merry Christmas, Hawkeye…"


End file.
